Poké Tail
by Violetlor
Summary: AU. Ash is out to become a hero and strengthen his magic powers as a mage. Of course there will be foes in his way, but he can defeat them, right..? Poke, Contest, Ikari, Oldrival.
1. Wonderman

**AN: **You may have noticed that this story is under the 'romance' genre. This means it will include various pairings, but mainly Ash x Misty, May x Drew, Dawn x Paul, and Gary x Leaf. If you don't like those couples, then it goes without saying that you should just click back and read something that you'll enjoy.

This story was inspired and loosely based off of Fairy Tail (My current obsession. I highly recommend reading the manga; It's what I fangirl over every week XD). This is where the 'fantasy' genre comes in (Magic and such).

Since this will be my first very, _very_, long story, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and very much appreciated! Please also kindly let me know if you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Every chapter will be sort of inspired by a song. The chapter's title will be the title of the song, and relevant lyrics will be included (as seen below), so if you have any song recommendations, please let me know in a review! Also, if you have any ideas for jobs for the groups to take, please let me know and I may use them!

Also, this chapter is pretty long. Mostly because there are lot of explanations since I didn't want people who haven't read Fairy Tail to be confused.

Thanks for choosing to read my story!

* * *

_The forces of evil can never destroy the power of the Wonderman .Though the most formidable journey lies ahead, only one will prevail._

-Tinie Tempah

* * *

Excitement ran through Ash's body like lightning as the clock hand ticked. There was less than one minute left of school and he was getting quite impatient.

Ash was finishing his final class in the 12 required years of schooling. He was now sixteen, eager, and more than ready to join a guild. A _mages _guild, that is.

Ash's dream in life was to become SS-Class and be the kingdom's most powerful mage.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang and Ash bolted out of the small, stuffy classroom, leaving the rest of the class covered in his dust.

In this Kingdom's laws, it is required that one begins school at the age of four and continues for twelve years. Once all grades have been passed, the, now sixteen-year-old, can choose to start a business, or join a guild.

There are many types of guilds that exist in this world, but there is only one type of guild that one can only join with special permission. One can only join a Mage guild if one has magic potential. Usually, when one is but a child, their magic potential, or lack thereof, will be revealed naturally.

Ash knew he had bucket loads of magic. He could feel it coursing through his veins for as long as he could remember.

Ash was relatively powerful with magic, despite his lack of on the job experience. His lightning magic capabilities were a force to be reckoned with, and he _knew _it.

His vest was currently flying through the wind as Ash ran through the streets of Dahlia Town. He was in a rush to meet his two best friends, Gary and Leaf.

The three of them had been together since their early childhood.

Leaf was a polite and aloof girl with bright, curious green eyes, and long brown hair. She was a sight for sore eyes. Ash wasn't into her that way, but even he could recognize her natural beauty.

Gary on the other hand, _was _into her that way. Ash's arrogant, spiky brown-haired, rival/best friend was hopelessly in love with Leaf.

However, all of Gary's efforts so far had been hopeless; Leaf was the densest girl you will ever meet when it comes to romance.

It was sad how Leaf never noticed Gary that way, but Ash found it extremely amusing. Teasing Gary about his feelings for Leaf was Ash's favourite past time.

Ash was nearing the cafe at which the trio agreed to meet.

Once he saw Leaf and Gary's figures he began to slow down. Unfortunately, Ash didn't have the best timing and ended up bumping into Gary.

Gary just so happened to be standing in front of Leaf. Since Ash bumped him from behind, physics claims that Gary fell forward, and _on top of Leaf_. "Oomph."

Gary and Leaf stared into each other's eyes. There was total silence.

Then Gary's brain decided it was time he realized what position he was in.

It seemed as if his entire body turned a bright red as he jumped off of Leaf, averted his eyes, and began apologizing repeatedly.

Leaf looked at him and gave him a bright smile. "It's okay. No need to apologize."

Ash couldn't hold his laughter in any longer and his guffaws filled the small cafe. Gary shot him as nasty a glare as he could muster.

They (meaning Ash) decided it was time they were on their way, for they had a reason to meet on this particular day.

They were all mages, about to join the coolest guild in the kingdom, the Mighty Claw guild.

Since there were so many graduates like our favourite trio planning on joining the guild today, there was a preliminary test to decide whether one could join or not.

The walk to the guild was not far, and they made it there in less than ten minutes.

The guild's main building was certainly the town's largest establishment.

A castle-like structure with many flags of the guild's emblem (a feline's paw with claws sticking out) adorned the stone building that stood before them.

Taking a deep breath, Ash opened the heavy door, impatiently awaiting the sight inside. It certainly wasn't what he was expecting.

Whenever Ash thought of his dream guild, Mighty Claw, he thought the main room would be full of powerful mages (though less powerful than he, of course), socializing or choosing their next epic mission.

What he saw before him instead was an absolute mess.

Teenagers like him covered the wooden floors, chatting, performing small spells, drinking, dancing, and just acting exactly like a room full of teenagers. Ash sweat dropped at the chaotic scene.

Ash noticed a girl, her brown hair wrapped up in a bandana, with striking blue eyes, sitting all by herself amidst the crowd. Next to her there was some one juggling, a girl doing gymnastics, and a group of three boys laughing together. The girl just sat there, ignoring the crowd.

Ash, Gary, and Leaf felt slightly intimidated by the number of people and fell back to a less crowded corner. They settled for just chatted amongst themselves.

After around fifteen minutes a loud sound interrupted everyone.

"Everyone, BE QUIET already!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at the man who produced the sound. He was average looking at best, probably somewhere in his forties or fifties, and held a bullhorn. Ash, being a huge Mighty Claw fan, immediately recognized this man. It was Samuel Oak, the guild's master.

"I will start taking you, one at a time, to the back of the guild to assess your abilities. Once the assessment is over, you should leave and come back tomorrow. By then, there will be a note on the front doors with a list of _ten people_ who have passed the assessment and have permission to join our guild," he said.

He put down the bullhorn on a nearby wooden table. "I guess I'll take you first," he said to the girl with the bandana.

"M-me?" She looked extremely nervous to be the first one.

"It'll be fine, now come along," Master Oak said.

He led her to a back entrance. After a few minutes he re-entered by himself and chose the next participant. It continued for about another hour until it was finally Ash's turn.

Ash stepped through the back door, brimming with confidence.

He asked Ash simple questions such as his name, his birthday, and his graduation certificate that he received that morning. Then Ash got excited all over again once the boring questions were over and the man said, "Would you demonstrate your magic abilities now?"

Ash's magic was weather dependant. He could use it extremely well when there was a storm. It was cloudy that day, which was good enough for him.

After giving the man a good show, blinding him with the flashes and deafening him with the crackling or the lightning, Ash turned to look at Master Oak.

He was covered in ashes, and had wide eyes. He looked around at the damage.

There was a tree broken in half, the grass around them had died, and not to mention the man's third lab coat that day!

Ash gave his best bad poker face, and walked away looking down. He messed this up way more than he expected. He was more than disappointed that he wouldn't get in the guild. After all that damage he was likely to be banned from the property too.

He sighed as he walked home.

Ash lived in a small town house in the heart of the town. It was cheap, and he had lived there since the day he turned sixteen.

It wasn't like Ash could never have a job as a mage. There were plenty of other mage guilds out there.

When he was very young, Ash's life was saved by a masked man who belonged to the Mighty Claw guild. Ash was hopping he could meet him, thank him and then...well he wasn't sure after that. What he wanted was closure.

He wondered if maybe Gary or Leaf had been successful at the assessment. He assumed they were since they weren't nearly as destructive.

He climbed under the sheets and drifted off into slumber, hoping that the next day wouldn't be quite as disappointing.

* * *

"Ash! Get up already you lazy bastard!"

Ash slowly cracked his eyes open to find an intruder in his home. To his left was Gary, the one yelling in his ear earlier, and behind him was Leaf looking over at him curiously.

Ash sat up in bed, squinty eyes and turned to look at Gary. "What the hell was that for?"

He was still cranky after last night, and being abruptly woken up was not helping his mood.

"Well sorry for trying to wake you up before next year. It _is_ already noon, you know."

Ash turned to his nightstand to look at his clock and surely enough, it was noon.

"Ugh, so what if it's noon. S'not like I have anywhere to be."

"Of course you do! Today's our first day at the guild! We want to make a good impression on the other mages, right? Leaf said, smiling.

"What're you talking about? I blew the test."

"But...We saw your name on the list with ours..." Leaf said, now confused.

"Wait... WHAT?" Ash, now wide awake, jumped out of bed.

"If you really think you blew the test, they wouldn't have let you in, now would they?" Gary smirked.

Ash shoved Gary and Leaf out of his room, changed, combed his bedhead, then ran out the door, grabbed Gary and Leaf, and rushed to the guild as fast as he could.

To Ash's pleasant surprise, there his name was, on the list with the nine others. He jumped for joy as Gary and Leaf were panting from all the running.

"What's your problem Mister I'll-definitely-get-in-no-matter-what?" Gary glared at Ash.

"During the test, I destroyed everything, so I thought Master would be pissed off or something." Ash looked as happy as could be and practically skipped inside as Gary and Leaf followed.

Instead of the room full of teenagers like yesterday, it was exactly like Ash pictured when he was younger. All sorts of powerful looking mages occupied the room, drinking, chatting, and picking jobs. Ash stared, starry eyed.

The trio then walked up to the bar to get their guild emblem stamps.

Ash recognized the bandana girl from yesterday sitting at a table by herself. The difference was that she now had the guild mark in red on the back of her hand. _She must have some powerful magic,_ he thought. She _was_ accepted out of the immense number of people yesterday.

He decided he might as well make some friends at the guild. He walked up to her and Gary and Leaf followed.

"Hey, you were here yesterday, right? I'm Ash." He said smiling down at her. He gestured towards his friends. "And this is Gary and Leaf."

"Nice to meet you!" Leaf smiled brightly.

"Same," Gary said, giving a small smile.

"Oh, hi, I'm May. I was really nervous for a while. I don't know anyone here. It's nice to finally meet people!" She smiled worriedly.

"No worries, I'm sure the four of us will get along great." Ash said reassuringly.

"So, you three know each other?" May asked.

"Since we were little kids." Leaf smiled, remembering their childhood.

"Yup, I used to kick Ash's ass when we were younger. Actually, I still do." Gary said, smirking at Ash.

"What was that, jerk?" The two boys glared at each other.

"Now now, boys." Leaf pushed them apart.

May laughed. "You guys sure get along great."

Ash and Gary grunted at each other, but gave up the fighting.

"So May, I haven't seen you at school. Are you not from Dahlia town?" Leaf wondered.

"Actually, I'm from Visperia town. I came here because I've always dreamed of joining Mighty Claw," May said dreamily. "I'm so glad I finally made it."

"I'm the same way! Except, I've always had the advantage of living in this town," Ash said, shrugging.

May smiled.

There was silence for a few seconds until Gary coughed awkwardly. "So May... What type of magic do you use?"

May's expression showed instant excitement. "I use fire magic! Although it can be quite destructive, it's still very useful!"

"That's so cool! I just have plant magic," Leaf smiled modestly.

"C'mon, Leaf, your magic is cool too." Gary said, looking down.

Leaf brightened at Gary's compliment and looked into his eyes. "You really think so? It does come in handy."

"Y-yeah..." Gary felt his cheeks heat up from Leaf's gaze.

Ash snickered and nudged May with his elbow. May understood.

"So Leaf, do you _like_ Gary?" May blurted. Gary jumped at the question and slowly turned to look at Leaf.

She was still looking at him and smiled when he returned her stare. "Of course I do! We're best friends!"

Gary felt faint and he was sure Ash felt the same way from laughing so hard

Before their conversation could continue, a man, who looked perhaps a year or two older than the group, walked by. He glanced at Leaf briefly as he did so, stopped in his tracks, did a double take, and ran up to her.

He kneeled down, took her hand in his and looked directly into her eyes. "My dear, you must be the loveliest girl I have ever seen! Would you go out with me?"

Gary's eyebrow twitched and his horrific expression quickly turned into a glare. If looks could kill, the man would be dead one hundred times over already.

Leaf smiled down at the man. "Oh, I'm flattered Sir, but I don't even know your name."

"Brock! My name's Brock! Would you tell me yours, my sweet?"

Ash looked over at Gary whose aura was now filled with hatred for Brock. Ash and May both looked at each other and snickered.

"I'm Leaf, it's very nice to meet you, Brock," Leaf said kindly. Gary was ready to punch the guy in the face.

"Leaf...what a beautiful name. Almost as beautiful as you." Brock kissed her hand.

"That's it." Gary walked towards Brock with a killing intent. "Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing? You just met Leaf and you look like you're ready to spend the rest of your life with her!" Gary did his best to sound calm and intimidating.

"Oh, you're right! If Leaf would grace me with her presence for the rest of my life, I could die happy!"

Ash and May now had to hold Gary back so that he wouldn't get violent.

Leaf looked down at Brock and gently took his hand away from hers. "I'm sorry, Brock. I barely know you, though I'm sure we can be friends here at the guild!"

Brock, with hearts in his eyes, almost fainted as he walked away.

Ash decided to take Gary to the request board to choose a job and calm him down.

Being a mage, your job is to work for those who don't have magic. There are simple jobs such as finding lost pets or guarding someone as they travel from one place to another. There are also difficult jobs such as fighting beasts and demons or catching criminals. The level of difficulty increases even more once you become a higher level mage like S-Class and become even more difficult still when you become SS-Class.

Leaf sat next to May at the wooden picnic table and the girls watched Ash and Gary argue over which job to take.

"Those two argue a lot, don't they?" May asked, seeing the two boys now physically fighting.

"Yeah, but on the inside, they would die for each other. They're best friends, after all." Leaf smiled as a memory from the past came to mind.

"I see. It must be nice to have known each other so long."

"Yup! There's not a day I don't feel thankful to have Ash and Gary by my side!"

The two aforementioned boys soon returned to the girls with a piece of paper, crumpled from the fighting earlier.

"After a little _convincing_, Gary and I thought this would be an awesome first job," Ash said, victorious, and held up the paper for the girls to see.

There was a reason Ash chose this particular job. Gary could have his way another day. Today, Ash was going to save someone, become a _hero_.

"That looks like it'll be fun!" Leaf said. Gary grumbled something under his breath and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"May, how about you come with us?" Ash suggested.

"Really? That'd be great!" May's earlier worries about making friends vanished.

"Great, now can we go already?" Ash was growing impatient.

"Aren't you hungry?" Leaf wondered. Ash's stomach answered with a grumble.

"Alright, I'll eat, and _then_ we'll go."

* * *

_C'mon, c'mon, the stars are where you belong. There's no turning back from here._

-Tinie Tempah


	2. My World

_Every time someone tells me their name it's always got to be the same, in my world. Never wore cover up, always beat the boys up. Grew up in a five thousand population town._

-Avril Lavigne

* * *

"Hey watch it, kid!" a man, who was nearly hit, yelled at the girl on her bike as she dashed through the busy town street.

Misty was incredibly excited. She was starting a new life in a new town, who wouldn't be excited?

She had almost crashed into a few people, but it was worth it to her if it meant that she was almost there.

She loved the bike she was riding. Misty was more than happy to bike away and leave her past behind her in the dust.

She sped through the busy town street, narrowly missing walking civilians and not bothering to slow down on the cobble stone street.

Contrary to the people around her, Misty was in a great mood. The sky was clear, wind blowing through her short, red locks, people yelling at her in the background. _This_, she said to herself, _this is it_.

She started slowing her bike down as she approached the building ahead. There it was, the Viper Sting guild. It was a mage's guild.

Misty remarked its impressive size as she craned her neck to see the top. The stone building had flags and banners decorating it with the guild's emblem.

Misty smirked. She was confident that her water magic would get her through the test to join the guild. She had been preparing for this moment for years.

She could picture her sisters now, fretting about her. _Where oh where did our dear sister run off to? If we have to go look for her any longer, we'll be late to get our hair done!_

Misty snickered at the image of her panicking siblings.

She tied her bike to a post in front of the guild and walked in, expertly hiding her nervousness.

She was taken back by the amount of people her age, also trying to join the guild. She found an empty spot against the wall on the left and decided to occupy it.

She leaned against the wall and sighed. She had finally made it. Her peacefulness didn't last long, however.

"Quite a crowd, huh?" Misty turned to the right to see a girl smiling at her. "I'm Dawn."

"Oh, um, I'm Misty." She shook hands with the girl and they fell into an awkward silence.

"So... Are you from around here?" Dawn asked, desperate to start a conversation.

"...Not really. I've been planning to come here for quite some time now, though." Misty answered, not wishing to discuss her past just yet.

"Oh. I'm in the same position as you then. I've always dreamed of joining this guild." Dawn said dreamily.

Misty was beginning to see the start of a friendship forming.

"This place seems like it sure beats where I used to live. I'm really counting on getting through the test."

"Me too! I kind of...can't go back to my home right now. I have no idea what I'd do if I failed the test. I guess I'd have to go find another guild."

Misty was glad she had found someone to relate to. Dawn seemed to feel exactly the way she did.

Misty decided to put her hair up in her traditional side ponytail. The body heat from all the people in the room was starting to get to her. She noticed Dawn take her beanie off as well, and then wipe the sweat from her forehead.

"Ugh, it's going to be hell to get the frizz out of my hair later..." Dawn muttered. Misty snickered.

Misty and Dawn then both noticed two boys who arrived and came to stand next to them.

One of the boys had purple hair and a glare on his face as he leaned against the wall. Dawn blushed as she noticed his good looks. The other boy had blonde hair that stuck up. He seemed a thousand times more excited than his companion.

Hey, want to go talk to them?" Dawn asked Misty. Not only because she wanted to make friends but she also thought the purple haired boy was really cute.

"Alright, sure." Misty didn't mind making a couple more friends. The more, the merrier, as they say.

The girls walked up to them and Dawn began talking first.

"Hi! I'm Dawn, and this is Misty." She gestured to the redhead next to her.

"Good to know." The purple haired boy rolled his eyes.

"I'm Barry and this is Paul," the blonde boy said. "Now back to our conversation, Paul, do you think I'll be able to pass the test? I _know_ you will, but what about me? I'm not as strong as you! If I mess up..."

Dawn and Misty both sweat dropped as both boys seemed to ignore them.

A boy with green hair arrived and walked up to them.

"Paul. Barry." He nodded at them.

"Hey Drew." Barry said.

Paul grunted as a greeting.

"And who are these lovely ladies?" Drew gestured towards Dawn and Misty.

"I'm Dawn, and this is Misty," Dawn said, clearly glad that someone finally acknowledged her and Misty.

"A pleasure to meet the both of you," Drew said while flipping his hair.

"Yeah, you too," Misty said. She was pleasantly surprised that she had met this many people already. She always thought she'd be a bit of a loner since she came from so far away and didn't know anyone.

Dawn looked back at Paul. "So, you're Paul right?" she asked. Paul looked down at her because of their height difference. He nodded.

"What type of magic do you use?" Dawn smiled up at him.

"Why do you care?" Paul said and looked away. Dawn puffed her cheeks and pouted.

"You don't have to be rude, I'm just trying to make conversation," she said in frustration.

"Whatever, just go be troublesome somewhere else."

"Why you-, I am _not_ troublesome! C'mon Misty, let's go." Dawn reached to grab Misty's hand, but to her surprise Misty wasn't next to her. Misty was engaged in a conversation with Drew.

"I know right? Biking is clearly the best form of cardio exercise. It's a lot easier than running, plus you can go a much farther distance with a faster speed!" Misty said excitedly. She was happy to have found someone as enthusiastic about biking as she was.

"Biking is definitely where it's at. Why, I even biked to get here."

"Me too!"

Dawn grumbled miserably. She stood around awkwardly while Misty and Drew talked.

Finally, she came up with a plan to escape.

"Misty, I have to go to the bathroom. Want to come with me?" she said, interrupting their conversation.

"Now that you mention it, I have to go too. We'll be right back guys." Misty said.

Dawn and she began walking to the back of the room to look for the ladies room.

Once they were out of earshot, Dawn spoke. "So what did you think of those guys?" Dawn glanced back at them.

Drew and Paul were engaged in conversation while Barry listened excitedly.

"Well, I don't know about Paul or Barry, but Drew's pretty cool. He's a bit narcissistic though." Misty said happily.

"Well Paul's a total jerk. He's totally rude!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Really? Well, I guess I'm not that surprised, he did brush us off before."

"Ugh, he even told me to go away! I wonder what his problem is..." Dawn trailed off and looked back at him again.

He was still leaning against the wall, listening to whatever Drew was saying. Dawn noticed again how attractive he was. _Why is it that the good looking ones are always jerks?_ She wondered.

When Misty and Dawn returned from the bathroom, they saw that the tests had already begun. They rejoined the boys and awaited their turn. They decided to chat while they waited.

"So Misty, you have water magic, right? That must really come in handy," Dawn said.

"Yup. What kind of magic do you use, Dawn?"

"I have wind magic. I guess mine is pretty useful too." Dawn smiled. "I did ask Paul what type of magic he uses, but I guess I'm not worthy enough to know."

"Shadow magic." Paul said, quietly.

"Shadow magic? That's so cool!" Dawn said, impressed.

Paul grunted in response. Dawn looked at him curiously. _No one is born rude. I wonder why he's like this..._ she thought.

Drew smirked. "Don't worry about it, Dawn. That's just Paul's way of saying thanks."

"Well, what about you and Barry? What kind of magic do you guys have?" Misty asked Drew.

"Oh, I have High Speed magic. Nothing too special I guess," Barry said, shrugging. "Well, nothing special compared to these guys at least," he gestured towards Drew and Paul.

"I have Light magic," Drew stated.

"That's so cool! You two must contrast each other excellently, then, with Shadow magic and Light magic I mean." Dawn remarked.

"I guess...you can say we've gained a bit of a reputation." Drew flipped his hair.

Misty sighed. Now her only worry was passing the test. She looked around at the other people who had come to take the test. They were plenty of strong and powerful looking mages. Misty was starting to lose confidence when she suddenly remembered her secret move. _Of course I'll pass! What was I thinking?_

Soon enough, the tests were over and done with. Misty was pretty confident with her performance.

She met up with Dawn to find that the boys had already gone.

"Come back tomorrow morning to see who passed the test," the Master said. There were only Misty and Dawn left at the guild. The Master was an old woman with many years of mage experience. Misty had heard plenty of rumours about her and-

Wait. "The results won't be up until tomorrow?" Misty suddenly started to worry.

"Yeah. The Master needs time to think about who she should accept. She _is_ narrowing it down quite a bit." Dawn replied. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Well..." Misty gulped. She was embarrassed for not planning ahead."I...don't have a place to stay the night."

Dawn looked surprised and Misty avoided her eyes.

Dawn then smiled. "I rented a room at a nearby inn. You can stay with me, it's no big deal."

"R-really? Dawn I can't thank you enough for this!"

"Your welcome and anytime." Dawn smiled brightly at her new friend.

Misty felt so thankful to have met Dawn. Well, if she hadn't met her, she would probably have had to sleep on the ground somewhere. All the rooms must have been rented out already with the sheer amount of people in town today for the test.

Misty and Dawn talked while they walked to the inn. They were both laughing and getting along.

Misty noticed how nice the inn was as they arrived. Nice carpet floors, beautiful paintings adorned the walls, and all the furniture sparkled with cleanliness. She let her jaw drop. She had _never_ been in a place this fancy before.

"Misty, are you okay?" Dawn asked. Her friend hadn't spoken in a while.

Misty snapped back to reality. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, but how can you afford to stay here?"

"Oh, my family is friends with the owner of this inn. That's all. What, did you think I was rich?" Dawn smiled. "Let's go up the stairs to our room..."

The room was just as fancy as the lobby suggested. Maroon carpets adorned the floor and two king-sized beds occupied the room.

Both girls lay in bed later that night, staring up at the ceiling for their own reasons.

Dawn wondered if she could ever get away with what she was doing. She hoped the nightmare from the previous night, where they found her, wouldn't come true. It was a constant reminder in the back of her head, so it was not surprising that it also wandered into her subconscious.

Misty also worried about her actions. Was what she was doing too extreme? She mentally shook her head. If her sisters were to get the picture, she had to be strong and unmoving about this.

Misty relaxed her worries and slept peacefully in the comfortable sheets. Dawn however, had the same nightmare, as she tossed and turned, hoping it would end.

* * *

_In this head my thoughts are deep. Sometimes I can't even speak. Would someone be not pretend? I'm off again in my world._

-Avril Lavigne

* * *

**A/N:**

_To LeafxGreenx3:_

Oh my goodness! I can't tell you how happy I was reading your review! Someone who supports the same shippings and also loves Fairy Tail like me? I feel like we could really get along :D

I was so glad you got all the references I was making! And yes, I thought Ash and Gary could be a bit like Natsu and Gray with their fighting and everything. XD

Ohoho, you'll have to wait and see how everyone will meet up~

I also preferred Gary's personality to be this way, I thought it'd be cute the way he acts around Leaf. Look forward to more of everyone torturing Gary! XD

Thank you _so much_ for your review!

I'd also like to thank _RedWarrior702_ and _MudkipLover33_, as well as my Anonymous reviewer, for reviewing, and everyone else for following and even _reading_ my story!

Speaking of Anon, your question, in your review, you'll have to wait and see for the answer to that. XD

I'd also like to mention that I was hoping to update once a week, but I realized how impossible that would be because of studying and such. XD It'll be more like every other week, so please forgive me!

Also, everyone has been wondering about Gary's magic...You'll just have to wait and see! :D

And ONE LAST THING, I'm still hoping for some song suggestions, so please review and let me know some songs!

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-that's all folks!" said Porky pig, with a chuckle.


End file.
